katamarifandomcom-20200214-history
Nai-Nai
Nai-Nai is a shy orange cousin with the universe inside her. She is a box-like cousin who rarely shows her face. She was first introduced in Me & My Katamari then returns to Beautiful Katamari and Katamari Forever. Her face may show up when she is in a good mood, or when being extra careful, as shown by her animations when she rolls the katamari in Me & My Katamari. Appearances ''Me & My Katamari Where/How to Find: Birch Town - After the 80cm barrier, go straight. Nai-Nai is one of the things the large box spouts out. Size: 80cm Description: A very shy second cousin. She will keep her face hidden a unless she is in a very good mood. When Rolled Up: "Hmm? A bitty boxy thing... It's the rookie Nai-Nai! Yoo-hoo!" Stage Conclusion: "Oo, slipped Our silky mind. You had someone rolled up. We'll pop 'em over to Beanstalk Island. Grace them with a visit, yes?" Mask: Sleeping Mask Beautiful Katamari Where/How to Find: Dynaville - after the 60 meter mark, roll towards the icy islands. On a large ship being carried by a Phoenix. Size: 60m Description: A very shy second cousin. She will keep her face hidden unless she is in a very good mood. Cousin Leaderboard Description: Our favorite box-shaped friend, He's quiet and prefers to keep his thoughts for his secret book When Rolled Up: "Hm? Something dark...it's Nai-Nai! Why aren't you developing your own voice?" Stage Conclusion: "A tinge of melancholy... it’s just Nai-Nai, good. The dry bread and gruel in the Princedom are fab!" Katamari Forever Where/How to Find: Make a Star 9 (Energy) - On a large boat in the air by the snowy place. You have to time it just right to catch her. Size: 60m Description: A very shy second cousin. She will keep her face hidden unless she is in a very good mood. When Rolled Up: "I think you rolled up something boxy. Could that be Nai-Nai? What's in the box? WHAT'S IN THE BOX?!" Stage Conclusion: "COUSIN ALARM ACTIVATED. Greetings to you Nai-Nai." Tap My Katamari How to Obtain: As a Special Cousin, she is obtained in random order for Candies. Description: A very shy second cousin. She will keep her face hidden unless she is in a very good mood. Trivia * In Me & My Katamari, if Nai-Nai wears the armor it will resemble Drooby's torso. *In all of Nai-Nai's descriptions, she is female, but the retired Namco Matching Game (as well as her cousin leaderboard description) mistook her for a male. *She can be found in Dangerous Colony and Make a Star - Danger in Beautiful Katamari and Katamari Forever, she’s standing on the space shuttle island. **She can be rolled up at 300m. *Nai-Nai is seen in an earlier Amazing Katamari Damacy along with a handful of other cousins, despite not providing any abilities. *The "N" and "ai" in her name may allude to Band'ai'''-'N'amco, the publishers of the series. Her color scheme and the fact that she holds a universe inside her further implies a connection between the two. Category:Cousins Category:Characters Category:Me & My Katamari: Characters Category:Beautiful Katamari: Characters Category:Katamari Forever: Characters Category:Me & My Katamari: Cousins Category:Beautiful Katamari: Cousins Category:Katamari Forever: Cousins Category:Rookies